Dulce Tortura
by Nathalie.S
Summary: hinata sabia que habia muchas cosas que para ella, eran prohibidas.Entre ellas estaba sasuke, el novio de su mejor amiga.Pero todo cambiaria esa noche.Sakura podria esperar


Oneshot.

**Dulce tortura**

Autora

**Naxiitah-chan**

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les guste, es todo, me siento sumamente cansada, y hasta enferma, no se lo que me pasa, siento demasiado estrés, uff

Pero bueno aquí les dejo este oneshot espero que les guste :J

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El corazón me late al ritmo de la música. Noto el bajo en mi pecho: pum, pum. A causa de la neblina producida por la nieve carbónica y los reflectores de luz que, por más pocos que sean, pareciese que brillan con la intensidad de mil soles, es difícil distinguir algo en movimiento, y más aun en un lugar plagado de cuerpos llenos de adrenalina que se distorsionan cuando tomas unos tragos de mas

Sin embargo, sé que él está aquí. Mi corazón lo percibe

Por eso agradezco esta confusión de cuerpos a mí alrededor. Me mantienen fuera del alcance de sus ojos…aquellos oscuros orbes.

Pero no estoy asustada. ¡Que va!

Bueno. Trago saliva. A lo mejor un poco

En todo caso, no creo encontrarlo, ni viceversa

Porque, no es nuestro destino encontrarnos en esta fiesta, ni en las que vienen.

El es el novio de mi mejor amiga, y yo…bueno solo soy una simple chica de 16 años, en espera de su príncipe azul

Mi nombre es hinata hyuuga, soy estudiante de la preparatoria "konoha fire", estoy en el 2 ciclo, Estoy en el mismo salón que mi mejor amiga sakura haruno, Capitana de las porristas, con un club de fan integrado por todos los chicos de 1 ciclo

A sido la primera (y hasta la fecha, podría decirse que única) de la población femenina en dirigirme la palabra.

Es por eso que la considero única, porque bajo ese aspecto de atolondramiento, late el corazón de una amiga de verdad. A diferencia de las demás niñas del curso, sakura jamas me ha puesto mala cara por el hecho de que mi padre no sea un director general o un cirujano plástico.

Y no me puedo permitir aquella extraña atracción que produce sasuke en mi, algo que ni yo misma lo entiendo

Sasuke es su novio.

Sakura ha estado pendiente de el desde el jardín de niños, y ahora al fin logro su objetivo.

No pienso arruinarle su felicidad, no por alguien como yo, que no merece ni siquiera su amistad.

-¿hinata?- conocía esa voz, en realidad no necesitaba mirar para saberlo. Era una vos que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Que hacia que mi corazón se acelere y mi pulso se pierda.

-Naruto…-Dios ahí estaba el, con aquel porte elegante, con sus cabellos dorados, con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos azules, armoniosos labios de estrella de cine, haciéndole ver lo atractivo que era.

Sentí mis piernas flagear, y mi respiración se me hizo dificultosa. Se veía sublime. Pero Había algo diferente en el, nunca me había sentido tan atraída hacia el hasta ahora, no sabia el porque, pero algo en mi me decía que huyera, que algo malo iba a pasar, y mi mente se nublo

Me sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso, su expresión denotaba lo angustiado que estaba, apenada baje la vista, me era casi imposible de creer que estuviera en sus brazos

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con aquella voz sensual que me erizaba la piel

-si…estoy bien- tartamudee, me era aun difícil entablar una conversación con el, y como no hacerlo, era naruto, mi primer y único amor de la infancia, y después de años sin verlo, sin observar aquella porte y su sensual voz, aparece aquí en esta fiesta, sin previo aviso

-Valla hinata, has cambiado mucho, te ves…-hizo una pausa y sonrió-radiante- pronuncio ronco, mis pómulos enrojecieron y mi pulso se acelero, ¿había sido un cumplido?

-Tu…tu también- Murmure entrecortada, "se veía como un adonis" pensé

-¿Oye- centro su mirada sobre mi, y sentí que todo se congelo, lo observe con la misma intensidad con que brillaban sus ojos, esperando durante 16 años para esta mágico momento…y…y de repente paso-y donde esta sakura?- aquella pregunta me destrozo por completo, ¿acaso aun le gustaba?, sentí una gran opresión en el pecho, y mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos. No. No lloraría en frente de el.

-No…no la vi.- susurre, y baje la mirada nuevamente, pero el me cogio del mentón, obligándome a verlo de frente, y me observo

-¿Porque lloras? - pronuncio angustiado- eres una persona especial para mi hinata, y no me gusta verte así, ¿vale?- pronuncio en tono de reproche, mientras acariciaba mis mejillas, me quede anonada por el contacto y lo observe con esperanza, yo era especial… talvez…

Pero luego todo se derrumbo

-Es por eso que me gustaría que me ayudases a conquistar a sakura- comento

Y entendí Todo, el solo me consideraba como una amiga, solo eso

En sus ojos no brillaba aquella pasión escondida con la que yo lo observaba

Y pronto caí en la cuenta que, haga lo que haga, el siempre amaría a sakura

Porque así como yo amo a naruto, el ama a sakura, porque así como mi amor es imposible, también el de él

Y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

Y luego el apareció, acercándoseme a través de la pista de baile, a su costado se encontraba sakura, aferrandose a su brazo con dulzura

Y el pecho me dolió nuevamente

Y me sentí confundida

-naruto?- cuestiono sakura sorprendida, y el la observo igualmente

Yo me quede estática en mi lugar, mientras observaba como ellos dos se abrazaban y reían, como si fuesen una pareja de enamorados

-Teme- susurro con arrogancia sasuke, sorprendida y raramente ansiosa, voltee la vista hacia el

…Y me perdí en su mirada

Aunque fueron solo unos cuantos segundos, para mi fue toda una eternidad, una deliciosa tortura

El me observo de pies a cabeza, y sonrió, haciéndome caer en la intriga

-Sigues siendo el mismo teme de siempre-la ronca vos de naruto me hizo volver a la realidad

-Hey, no le digas así naruto!-protesto divertida sakura, mientras le da un sape en la nuca, como en los viejos tiempos- amor- volteo a ver a sasuke, con aquella mirada empalagosa de siempre- ¿te gustaría bailar?

-No- respondió a secas, erizándome la piel

-¿Amor?, oye teme, desde cuando le das tanta confianza a tus fans-Comento burlón naruto, y yo me entristecí, el aun no sabia nada

-Somos novios- dijo emocionada sakura, la expresión de naruto era un poema, y yo me sentí mal por el

Era lo mismo que sentí yo hace unos momentos

-Será mejor dejarlos- Me susurro al oído, mi respiración paro momentáneamente, su dulce aliento rozo mi rostro, y yo lo observe sonrojada, se veía elegante con aquel terno negro, sus ojos ónices brillaban con intensidad, trague saliva, nuevamente estaba pasando, aquella extraña sensación, muy diferente a cuando estoy con naruto, me estaba absorbiendo

-ha...hai- tartamudee, mientras me sujetaba de la mano, ambos salimos afuera, estábamos sofocados ahí adentro

El aire de afuera se estampo con brusquedad en mi cara, mis cabellos volaron y escuche las risas de sasuke a mi costado, lo cual hizo que me apenara

-no…no es gracioso- proteste con suavidad, el me miro burlón, inclinando levemente la cabeza para observarme con mas detenimiento, yo era mas baja que el

-hn, Tu si- ensancho su sonrisa, y yo fruncí levemente el seño, estaba enojada

-¡No es cierto!- Replique para luego observar el rostro sorprendido de sasuke-perdón…- me disculpe, y el sonrió de medio lado, se acerco mas a mi, sus ojos negros brillaron de una forma que no pude descifrar.

Se volvió para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. Me toco con mucho cuidado, paseando las puntas de sus dedos por mis sienes, mis enrojecidos pómulos y la línea de la mandíbula. Como si fuera algo que pudiera romperse con facilidad

-Que…que haces- tartamudee, el se detuvo por unos segundos, y me contemplo, luego sin siquiera poder detenerlo rozo con suavidad mis labios contra los suyos

Rápidamente me separe de el

-Sasuke?- cuestione, y observe aquella apacible expresión en su rostro

-Bailemos- ordeno, yo aun intrigada, acepte, aun cuando no supiera el motivo, estar bajo los brazos de sasuke, me tranquilizaba

El vals era lento, y yo siendo una de las mayores torpes en lo que se refiere a baile, quise detenerlo

-yo te guiare-confirmo para luego sujetarme de la cintura con suavidad, lo observe aun perpleja, sabia que esto estaba mal, debía detenerlo, demo una parte de mi quería seguir

-¿Te gusta naruto cierto?- me pregunto de repente, yo aun perpleja asentí

-Pero que tiene que…-iba a replicar, pero el puso uno des las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis labios, yo lo observe aun confundida, y el hablo

-Tiene que ver mucho- hizo una pausa para luego acariciar mis cabellos-Desde aquella vez que sakura nos presento

Sakura, de repente todos los recuerdos de esta noche se vinieron de golpe, aturdida, quise separarme de el, pero el me retuvo

-Que haces!...eres no…novio de sakura!, Ustedes están juntos- replique ansiosa

-eres linda- hizo caso omiso a mis suplicas-

-¡pero que dices!- grite sonrojada, el sonrió

-cállate- susurro con aquella voz sensual que me derretía

Empecé a sentirme confusa cuando el se inclino nuevamente sobre mi y apretó sus labios perfectos contra los míos. Fue algo mágico, algo que nunca había sentido, un calor en mi se incendio de repente, y las ganas de corresponderlo se incrementaban

Y de repente entendí

…Sakura puede esperar


End file.
